<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruin Reunion by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724140">Ruin Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns'>Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU_gust 2020 Writing Challenge Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Princess Principal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Canon-Typical Violence, Expanded one shot, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:26:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world ended in a Cavorite explosion years ago. Now, Ange searches the ruins of London for traces of her old comrades.<br/>And for the Princess.<br/>In a settlement graced with the name West London, she finds Dorothy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ange le Carré/Dorothy MacBean, Ange le Carré/Other(s), Past Ange le Carré/Princess | Charlotte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU_gust 2020 Writing Challenge Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter One posted for the AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge Post Apocalyptic AU prompt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A figure in black sat perched on the roofs edge of a tilted, battered building. She wore a black leather bodysuit that covered her neck to feet, and black gloves with red palms, and black boots. A leather harness over her torso held a holstered revolver and various pouches. Her face was covered as well: a gas mask over her mouth and nose, and dark glasses over her eyes. Stray grey hairs peeked out from a battered black top-hat.</p><p>The building she sat on was itself on the edge, of a vast space between where this city ended and where the next began. It held nothing but a fine green mist, and the noxious stream of what was once the River Thames as it flowed up from the broken ground miles below to collect in little bubbles of toxic fluid that bobbed gently in the breeze.</p><p>It was a column of death and impossibility that stretched up to the very edge of space, and down to the very core of the planet. And, if rumor was true, out the other side.</p><p>Ange le Carré stood up, turned, and walked away from the dead zone. She had seen enough.</p><p> </p><p>The city consisted of twisted, broken buildings that had been put back into a semblance of order. Sidewalks of concrete and wood streched out between the buildings, tilted often at odd angles, unpredictably rising or falling with no logic that could easily be inferred. A larger gap ran down the middle. Formerly the roadway of London, it was now a flowing stream, chunks of brick and cobble and asphalt.</p><p>Where most of the populace used the side walk, Ange moved along the middle space, walking casually along the unstable bits of roadway, and leaping over the gaps. She received looks of mingled awe and fear.</p><p>She stopped in front of a brick building. A warm, inviting glow emanated from the windows. Over the door hung a wooden sign, painted with the caption "Pigeon's Roost."</p><p>She nodded to a pair of young women, who shied away from her as she lept onto the sidewalk, and kept their distance as she climbed the three concrete steps to the door.</p><p>Like most buildings, this had an airlock. It was a small room with a simple mechanism designed to prevent both doors from opening at the same time. Ange pulled her gas mask and hat off, holding both in her left hand as she pushed the interior door open, Notably, she kept her glasses on.</p><p>Inside was precisely what she expected: a pub modeled after those ubiquitous drinking places scattered around old London. It was warm and smoky, filled with men and women in various states of drunkenness. A few of them glanced up as Ange entered, but they quickly turned back to their drinks,</p><p>Ange stashed her hat and mask in a locker, and shoved the key into a pouch. A few men were sitting at one end of the bar. She sat at the other.</p><p>"What'll you have, ma'am?" asked the barkeep, an old man with a weathered brown face and sparse, scraggly grey hair.</p><p>"Whisky. Shot glass."</p><p>The keeper turned without another word and grabbed a glass and bottle. He set the glass in front of her and poured.</p><p>"Leave the bottle."</p><p>"You're the boss."</p><p>She tossed back a drink, and poured out more.</p><p>"Say, stranger." It was a voice she didn't recognize. A gravelly, male voice.</p><p>"Why don't you take off them spectacles of yours? Gotta be hard to see in here with them on, yeah?"</p><p>Ange drank, ignoring the man.</p><p>"You know, its rather rude not to answer a question."</p><p>Ange poured more whisky.</p><p>The man grumbled, and sat down on the stool beside hers. He reached out and grabbed the bottle. "I'm talkin' to you!"</p><p>Ange drank, set her glass down, and turned to face him.</p><p>"Hey, prick? You bothering my customers?"</p><p>The man winced, and quickly let the bottle go.</p><p>"Ah, um. No ma'am," he stammered.</p><p>"Best not be."</p><p>He stood up and retreated.</p><p>Ange glanced up at the shapely brunette who had spoken. She wore a very skimpy black leather dress that displayed as much as it hid. Her eyes were lavender, and her amused smile reached them, leaving them sparkling.</p><p>"Well well. Fancy seeing you here."</p><p>"Hello Dorothy," Ange said casually, pouring another glass.</p><p>Dorothy sat down in the stool beside her. "You're drinking like I do."</p><p>"Is that so?" she asked, before downing the glass.</p><p>"Another glass," Dorothy ordered.</p><p>"Yes ma'am," the barkeep said, hastily placing one in front of her.</p><p>Dorothy took the bottle and poured whisky into hers, and then into Ange's,</p><p>"To old times," Dorothy said, lifting her glass.</p><p>"Cheers," Ange said with no enthusiasm, clinking their glasses together.</p><p>"So, this a coincidence, or did you know you'd find me here?"</p><p>"I had heard rumors. When I saw the name of your place, I had no doubts."</p><p>"Yeah, it isn't exactly a coincidence."</p><p>Ange nodded, and picked up the bottle. When she tipped it over her glass, nothing poured out.</p><p>"Hey Kim, another bottle."</p><p>"I don't believe that I .…"</p><p>"This is on the house, Ange. Old times?"</p><p>The barkeep set a fresh bottle of whisky in front of them.</p><p>Ange shrugged, and poured whisky into both glasses.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Least I can do. So how long are you in West London?"</p><p>"Is that what they're calling this place?"</p><p>"Good a name as any. It's more or less above the west side of what used to be London, right?"</p><p>"I have no plans. Nothing beyond surviving."</p><p>Dorothy drank, pouring more whisky for both of them. She stared at Ange for a few minutes, watching her pour and drink two more shots.</p><p>"Well, you're free to stay here long as you like."</p><p>"Free?"</p><p>"Yeah, like I said. On the house. Long as you don't mind lodging in a place like this."</p><p>"It is paradise compared to some places I've been."</p><p>Dorothy watched Ange pour yet another drink.</p><p>"Say, how about you and me go somewhere quiet and catch up on old times?"</p><p>Ange stopped mid-drink, and glanced at Dorothy. "Catch up?"</p><p>"Sure. Just you and me. And the bottle, if you like."</p><p>Ange thought about it for a moment. She downed her drink, then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Above the pub were a dozen rooms that served as a brothel. Above that were another dozen rooms where Dorothy and some of her employees had living space.</p><p>Dorothy led Ange into her room, or more aptly suite of rooms. She poured two tall glasses of whisky, and invited Ange to sit,</p><p>"It's a good living," Dorothy said after explaining the arrangement. "Good enough anyway."</p><p>"I suppose it fits you."</p><p>"It really does," Dorothy said, not sounding offended.</p><p>Ange sipped at her whisky in silence.</p><p>Dorothy sighed. "So you got my side, what's your story?"</p><p>"I survive," Ange said.</p><p>"Cut the shit, Ange. Last time I saw you was before the world ended. Hell, far as I knew you got vaporized. So don't act all emotionless on me, got it?"</p><p>"There really is nothing else to say, Dorothy. I was at the center of the explosion. I do not mean that figuratively. I <em>ought</em> to have been vaporized."</p><p>Dorothy drained her glass, and poured more. "Shit."</p><p>"Precisely."</p><p>They were silent for a few more minutes. "So how did you survive?"</p><p>Ange sighed, and pulled off her dark glasses.</p><p>Dorothy's eyes widened, and she gasped despite herself.</p><p>Where Ange formerly had brilliant blue eyes, there were now lidless gaps that pulsated with green, glowing energy.</p><p>"I do not know. None of us know."</p><p>"Christ."'</p><p>Ange put her glasses back on. "Light bothers my eyes. If they can even be called eyes."</p><p>Dorothy drank her whisky and poured more.</p><p>Ange did the same, and they were silent for a time.</p><p>"You find any of the others?" Dorothy finally asked.</p><p>"The last I saw Chise, she was following you."</p><p>"Yeah, we ran into trouble and split up. Hell, I thought we'd won. Next thing I knew, I was just another survivor. Ended up in a group that evacuated up here."</p><p>Ange nodded. "We found the device. Beatrice said she was going to look for a control room. Since I had the C-ball, I was going to examine the device to see if it did indeed contain Cavorite. I thought perhaps that might matter. Princess wanted to go with me, but I convinced her that she would be safer with Beatrice. That Beatrice would be safer with her, for that matter.</p><p>"The last that I heard from either of them was Beatrice's voice over a loudspeaker. They had found the control room, but they had no way to disable the device. It was up to me. I .…"</p><p>Her voice faltered. She cleared her throat. "I don't know if I caused it, or if it was coincidence. I activated my C-ball. The next thing I knew I was in pain. Searing, intense pain in every fiber of my being. I have never felt such pain in my life, Dorothy. Not before, not since. I came to later, I don't know how long. I was alone in the rubble. Until today, I have never seen any of the others."</p><p>"Well ... I mean, I wasn't that far away and I made it. There's a good chance the others did too. Might have evacuated to Essex or New Canterbury."</p><p>"I've searched them already."</p><p>"If someone recognized Princess, they might have evacuated her to be with the rest of the Royal Family. Maybe Beato too."</p><p>"If she survived, and were recognized by Monarchists, then she would be Queen. The Palace was demolished by the explosion, and the rest of the family killed."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"And if she were recognized by anyone less favorable to the monarchy .…"</p><p>Dorothy winced. "Yeah."</p><p>"But, the hope that I would find them is all that has kept me going."</p><p>"You going to keep looking?"</p><p>"Until I find them, or die."</p><p>Another extended silence, while the two finished the next bottle.</p><p>"Stay," Dorothy said, barely above a whisper.</p><p>Ange looked up at her without responding.</p><p>"Not forever," Dorothy said. "I mean, just for a while, alright? You could use the rest."</p><p>"Yes," Ange agreed, just as softly.</p><p>More silence, as the two stared at one another.</p><p>"So," Ange said at last, breaking the moment, "I assume you have a spare room for me? Or do you intend for me to work for my rent?"</p><p>Dorothy laughed. "Your skinny ass wouldn't earn me enough to pay for your upkeep."</p><p>Ange shook her head slowly. "I suppose I deserve that."</p><p>"Seriously though ... I think that I have a bed to spare. Somewhere."</p><p>Dorothy cast a glance over her shoulder, to a half-open door leading to another room ....</p><p> </p><p>Dorothy found herself waking up hours later. The room was dimly lit, and she couldn't tell what time it was. A brief panic overtook her, and she rolled over onto her side.</p><p>She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Ange in the bed beside her. She was lying on her belly, her face buried in her pillow. The covers were pooled around her bottom, leaving her back exposed.</p><p>A network of spiderweb-thin lines ran across her skin, from her shoulders to her lower back, and on down her legs.. They were luminescent, glowing a pale green.</p><p>Dorothy might once have been repulsed. It was unnatural. Inhuman.</p><p>But this was Ange.</p><p>Dorothy reached out, softly placing her fingers on Ange's back, tracing the lines. Her skin was soft and warm. There was no scarring. No feeling of anything out of place.</p><p>"You're awake," Ange's voice was muffled by the pillow.</p><p>"Sorry. Did I wake you?"</p><p>"No. I don't exactly <em>sleep</em> any more."</p><p>Ange rolled onto her side. Dorothy kept her hand on Ange's body, still slowly running along her skin.</p><p>Dorothy didn't respond, in words at least. She cupped Ange's cheek. Ange pressed into her palm, nuzzling softly.</p><p>They eased closer to each other, their bodies pressing together. Ange's arms went around Dorothy.</p><p>"Thank you," Dorothy whispered.</p><p>"For staying?"</p><p>Dorothy nodded. "I've been ... lonely."</p><p>Ange's embrace tightened. "As have I."</p><p>Dorothy stroked Ange's cheek, down her jawline. She leaned in close. Their lips met softly, and as the kiss deepened, Ange pressed even closer.</p><p>The kiss broke, and Dorothy rested her forehead against Ange's.</p><p>"You know, I've always loved you."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Dorothy frowned. "Really? Why didn't you say anything?"</p><p>"I think you know the answer."</p><p>"Princess?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And yet now ...."</p><p>Ange sighed. "Before, I knew where she was. There was no obstacle that I could not cross to get to her. I only had to do so. Now? I am cut off from her. I do not know if she is alive. If she is, I do not know her circumstance. If she still feels the same way. If she harbors resentment. If she has written me off for dead. I am empty. Profoundly <em>empty</em>."</p><p>"Honesty?"</p><p>"I can be honest at times. Especially when it's important."</p><p>"I know the feeling, though. I guess you fill the void with booze?"</p><p>"Booze. Danger. Lovers."</p><p>"Lovers?"</p><p>Ange pulled back a little, to look in Dorothy's eyes directly. Dorothy gazed back, unflinching.</p><p>"Mostly others like me. Those who have not changed distrust us, at best."</p><p>"People can be so cruel."</p><p>"Indeed."</p><p>They were silent for another moment.</p><p>"I'll come with you," Dorothy announced.</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"You're looking for Princess. I'll help."</p><p>"You would not survive."</p><p>"You underestimating me?"</p><p>"No, I am being honest. I have searched the cities. The safe places. All that remains are the ruins. They are polluted. Hazardous to life. Without suitable protection, you would die. Not immediately. No, it would be a slow, wasting death. Cavorite poisoning multiplied by a thousand, without the hope of a cure."</p><p>"I know that. I have means to acquire suitable protection."</p><p>"I am still against it. I ... I don't want to lose you. Not now."</p><p>"Nor I you. I'd rather die."</p><p>Ange pursed her lips, and was silent for many moments. "Alright. There is a place I have not searched, that should be relatively safe for you. If you can handle that, then we will try other places that are more dangerous."</p><p>"I mean, not right now. Let's ... wait. Like, a week or two. I mean, we just started ...." she waved her hand vaguely between the two of them.</p><p>A thin smile crossed Ange's lips. "We did. And you do not want it to end so soon."</p><p>"There is that."</p><p>Ange sighed, and leaned in close.</p><p>Dorothy rolled onto her back, letting Ange's head rest on her chest. "I want to find Princess, and the others. But ... I mean, that will end this. Whatever <em>this</em> is."</p><p>Ange didn't respond.</p><p>"You love her," Dorothy whispered.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"So when you find her again, that's the end of us."</p><p>"I cannot say."</p><p>"Yeah. So, let's just stay like this for a bit."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"I love you, Ange le Carré."</p><p>"I know, Dorothy MacBean."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And this is my secret weapon," Dorothy said, gesturing widely.</p><p>They were walking along the street approaching the north end of West London. Both wore full outfits: dark leather from neck to toe. Ange wore her mask and dark glasses, where Dorothy had a mask with a clear face-plate. Ange wore her top-hat, and</p><p>Dorothy had a hood over her hair, which had been pulled into a tight bun.</p><p>Ange frowned, though the expression was hidden. "You think me naive enough not to recognize an airship?"</p><p>The airship in question was large and sleek, its metallic hull gleaming in the early morning sunlight. Moored tightly to a metal tower right at the very edge of the city, it dominated the view.</p><p>"This isn't just an airship though. This, my friend, is the Forlorn Hope."</p><p>"Such an uplifting name."</p><p>Dorothy grinned. "Isn't it?"</p><p>"So how exactly is this airship your secret weapon?" Ange's voice had a vaguely condescending note, which made Dorothy frown.</p><p>"First, you know there's a world out there beyond London, right?"</p><p>"Naturally."</p><p>"Alright, good. The Forlorn Hope plies the aether between West London and New Yorkshire."</p><p>"Which, I assume, is a ramshackle tower rebuilt into a vaguely livable condition?"</p><p>Dorothy laughed. "You aren't far off. No, New Yorkshire's claim to fame is its brewery."</p><p>"Ah, I see. Hence your whisky supply. Yes, the bulk of the rumors about your place centered around your wondrous ability to provide cheap booze that did not induce blindness."</p><p>"Cheap-ish. I do get a special discount. It's not like I'm the only one that gets whisky, and other products. Just ... I get a little something extra."</p><p>"So, who did you sleep with to get such a deal?"</p><p>"No one," Dorothy replied off-hand, not offended by the question. "However, one of our old friends happens to be Factor here."</p><p>"I see. I presume we're going to meet them, then?"</p><p>"Yeah. It's how I'm gonna get my safety gear."</p><p>They approached a low, wooden building. A sign over the door read "Forlorn Hope Transportation Company."</p><p>After passing the airlock, they came to a cramped waiting-room. A receptionist, a dark-skinned woman with brown hair pulled into a tight bun, frowned at them.</p><p>"You haven't an appointment," she stated. It wasn't a question.</p><p>"Well, no. I do need to see the Factor though."</p><p>"Business or pleasure?"</p><p>"Business of course."</p><p>"Wait one."</p><p>The receptionist stood and left the room.</p><p>Dorothy sat down on a rickety looking wooden chair.</p><p>"They seem somewhat ill-appointed."</p><p>Dorothy shrugged. "They spend most of their money keeping the Forlorn Hope going. Not like there's cheap Cavorite any more. Hell, even hydrogen ...."</p><p>She stopped talking when the door opened.</p><p>"Come on back," the receptionist said in an annoyed tone.</p><p>"Thanks, Nance," Dorothy said with a wink.</p><p>The woman frowned again, and sat without answering.</p><p>There was a short corridor with three doors, one that they had just come through. A second at the end of the corridor had a small sign labeled "exit." Dorothy opened the last door, which was across from a small glass window.</p><p>Beyond was a small office. Behind a pinewood desk sat a woman with greying, reddish-brown hair. She wore horn-rimmed spectacles which made it difficult to tell her eye color.</p><p>She looked up from whatever paperwork she had been doing. "Well. What a surprise."</p><p>"I know, right?" Dorothy said with a grin.</p><p>"Seven," Ange said evenly. "It's a pleasure to see you again."</p><p>"I suppose I ought to have expected that you'd turn up again. You were always our most resourceful agent."</p><p>"And you were always the true power in Control," Ange replied.</p><p>"You give me too much credit."</p><p>"I agree with Ange though."</p><p>"Well," Seven said in a clipped tone. "I assume you aren't here to reminisce?"</p><p>"I need exploration gear," Dorothy said.</p><p>"Right to the point. I can get you that, though not for free."</p><p>"I don't expect it for free."</p><p>"Good. I assume you need gear as well?"</p><p>Ange shook her head. "I do not. I have my own means."</p><p>Seven stared at her for a moment. "I see. Well, that's no business of mine. I can't get you down to the ruins though."</p><p>"There's no need for that," Ange stated.</p><p>Seven hadn't taken her eyes off Ange. "I suppose I oughtn't be surprised at that either. Dorothy, do you know what you're getting into?"</p><p>Dorothy grinned widely. "I believe the appropriate expression is 'shit creek.' "</p><p>Seven glanced at Dorothy, though her expression didn't change. "Something of the sort. I'll have the gear sent to your place tomorrow morning. I'll add the cost to your next invoice."</p><p>"Good enough."</p><p>"Is that all?"</p><p>"Seven," Ange said. "I have a question."</p><p>"No, the Commonwealth doesn't still exist. Neither does the Kingdom."</p><p>"That was not my question, though I thank you for the information."</p><p>"Well, out with it then."</p><p>"You have extensive contacts, in the various cities formerly part of London, and beyond."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Then I will want you to make some subtle enquiries on my behalf."</p><p>"I can do that. I suppose I don't need to ask the details?"</p><p>"I would assume you can guess."</p><p>"Can I assume that you're at Pigeon's Roost?"</p><p>"Naturally."</p><p>Seven nodded, jotting something down on a notebook on the side of the desk. "If I find anything I'll let you know. Dorothy, I'll add any expenses incurred to your invoice."</p><p>"Sure," Dorothy replied, managing to keep her expression intact.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Dorothy said, looking down. She wore a full-face gas-mask and a full-body outfit made of what looked like yellow canvass. It was impregnated with chemicals intended to shield the wearer from Cavorite radiation. A belt around her waist held her heavy revolving shotgun in a holster. A pouch on her other hip held other tools that might be useful. A heavy metal cylinder on the front of the belt held a battery-powered field generator. A very rare and expensive item, it was nevertheless considered vital for entering the ruins.</p><p>They stood at the edge of a building, that was in turn at the edge of West London. Many feet below, the cracked pavement simply ended. Miles below that, the tangled ruins of what was once London was barely visible through the thin grey fog.</p><p>"It's the same as it used to be," Ange said casually.</p><p>Dorothy looked up, and Ange held a hand out to her.</p><p>Ange wore her old outfit: leather leotard, frilly at her hip and furred at the collar; red-palmed gloves; battered top-hat; boots; and leather harness. She wore no gas mask, nor dark glasses. Her eyes and the luminous veins on her legs glowed very faintly.</p><p>Dorothy took a deep breath, reached out, and took her hand. "Alright."</p><p>Ange's greenish glow intensified. The veins stood out quite obviously, but her entire body took on that thin green glow that Dorothy remembered so well.</p><p>"Walk with me."</p><p>They took two steps forward, out into the open air. Then they started to descend, slowly and gracefully.</p><p>"So it's true?" Dorothy asked.</p><p>"We don't all have these powers. It is complicated to explain. I have every power that I used to have with the C-ball, at my command at will. As well as some others that I shall not detail to you. Others who changed can control gravity to some degree, though I have never met another with my range or intensity of power."</p><p>"Huh."</p><p>Below West London was a complex network of catwalks, cables, and tubes. The parts and pieces of the city were anchored together to provide some measure of stability, and provide an infrastructure for the delivery of gas and water to the homes and businesses. Few people saw this side of West London, or any other city. Those few that did felt just a little less secure, knowing how flimsy and frail their cities truly were. A localized change in gravity, or a severe weather event, or an act of sabotage, could easily see the cities ripped to pieces, to become random floating rubble.</p><p>Dorothy tried not to think about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took a few minutes to descend. As they passed the fog layer, the atmosphere became visibly thicker. Darker. There was a vague greenish hue to everything.</p><p>"I guess you're immune to all this?"</p><p>"Yes," Ange said casually. "I needn't ever wear a mask, nor any other gear. I do so to fit in with those in the city."</p><p>Dorothy nodded. "Makes sense."</p><p>They touched down on a patch of cracked concrete. To either side were the tangled ruins of buildings. Chunks of stone and concrete, twisted steel and rusted iron, piles of broken brick.</p><p>"Where are we?"</p><p>"Kensington, I believe it used to be called."</p><p>"Really? I'd think this area'd be picked through."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Not explaining further, Ange started to move toward one of the buildings that was more-or-less intact.</p><p>Dorothy sighed, and followed.</p><p>They passed through what was once a doorway. It was formerly a shop of some sort, though it wasn't possible to tell what. Cracked, dusty tiles lined the floor, and overturned shelves and shattered display cases lay scattered around.</p><p>"So what're we looking for?"</p><p>Ange knelt down and sifted through some rubble. "Anything that might be useful. Old books or goods. Weapons. Food."</p><p>"This is all a show, isn't it?"</p><p>"This is a milk-run. This region is, as you said, picked through. It is also not used as a residential district. As such, there ought to be few scavengers, or persons to become defensive of their homes."</p><p>"Ought to be?"</p><p>"I cannot guarantee anything in the ruins. This is a chaotic, unpredictable realm. If one is not careful, one is likely to be caught up in a gravity vortex, lifted hundreds of miles up into the sky, only to be dashed to their deaths once a swift breeze shifts them a foot or two."</p><p>"Delightful."</p><p>"If you are using your field generator, you ought to be safe."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Dorothy sighed, again, and started to sift through a pile of rubble.</p><p>"We're not gonna .…"</p><p>"SH!"</p><p>Dorothy glanced up at Ange, who was suddenly at alert, her Webley-Fosbery in her grasp.</p><p>Dorothy drew her shotgun revolver as well, and moved over by Ange as quietly as she could.</p><p>They heard the sound of footsteps outside the building. A party of at least five, moving without any pretense to stealth.</p><p>"Scavengers?" Dorothy whispered.</p><p>Ange didn't answer.</p><p>The footsteps stopped at the archway to the building they were in.</p><p>After a moment, a young woman peeked her head in.</p><p>She had blonde hair, shoulder length on her left side and close-cropped to her scalp on the right. Her right eye was a lidless green orb of energy like Ange's, and her left was lidded, iris a pale blue.</p><p>The right side of her head and face was criss-crossed with the same luminous green lines as Ange's body. Her clothes covered the rest of her body, except for her hands. Her right hand also had the same lines.</p><p>"Amy?"</p><p>Dorothy blinked in surprise, as Ange stood up, lowering her revolver and setting the safety.</p><p>"Ange!"</p><p>The girl, eye wide with excitement, took a step into the building. Stopping suddenly as her expression collapsed. She looked steadily at Dorothy, who slowly lowered her own gun and rose to her feet.</p><p>"This is my current lover, Dorothy."</p><p>Dorothy's brow raised and she cast a quick glance at Ange, before turning back to Amy with a very thin smile. "Hey there."</p><p>The smile returned to Amy's face, and she closed the distance.</p><p>"Things okay in here?" said a man at the door.</p><p>Amy stopped long enough to turn to him. "Yeah, things are okay."</p><p>He glared at Dorothy for a moment, before ducking back out.</p><p>Amy wrapped her arms around Ange, who had holstered her gun and returned the embrace.</p><p>"I've missed you," Amy whispered.</p><p>"And I you."</p><p>Boldly, apparently mindless of Dorothy, Amy pressed her lips to Ange's.</p><p>Dorothy cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly.</p><p>"Oh," Amy said pulling back. "Sorry. Are you, um, the jealous type?"</p><p>"No, not at all. Just ... surprised."</p><p>"As am I," Ange admitted. "I hadn't expected to see anyone here, let alone you."</p><p>Amy smiled. "We're setting up a settlement here."</p><p>"We?" Dorothy asked.</p><p>Amy's smile vanished, and she looked at Dorothy uncertainly. "A group of survivors. We do what we have to down here, since no one from up there will help us."</p><p>"Dorothy is an old friend of mine, from before the cataclysm. I trust her with my life."</p><p>Amy nodded. "Sorry. It's just so rare to see an unchanged down here, and when we do, they usually treat us like animals or monsters."</p><p>"Yeah. I've heard stories."</p><p>Amy nodded. "But you've taken her as a lover?"</p><p>"Yes," Ange answered.</p><p>"I hope <em>you're </em>not the jealous type," Dorothy said, just a hint of teasing to her tone.</p><p>Amy shook her head. "No, of course not. Surprised that you'd accept a changed, even if you did know her from before."</p><p>There was an awkward moment of silence, before Amy's smile returned. "So how long are you here?"</p><p>"Not long. We're searching."</p><p>"You won't find your Princess here," Amy said with a little giggle.</p><p>"No, I don't expect to. This is, largely, so Dorothy can understand what it really means to explore down here."</p><p>Amy nodded. "That makes sense. I guess you can't really stay long anyway."</p><p>"Few hours," Dorothy said. "Unless you have means to recharge my battery and refresh my oxygen."</p><p>"Not really," Amy said casually. "We don't need that here, and if we scavenge anything like that off of an unchanged corpse, we don't keep it."</p><p>Dorothy coughed, and shifted in increasing discomfort.</p><p>"Oh," Amy said with her eye widening. "We don't go out of our way to kill your kind. Just, they usually try to kill us first, and we're not gonna waste anything useful they have."</p><p>"Sure," Dorothy said with a nod.</p><p>Amy turned her attention back to Ange. "Come back?"</p><p>"I would like to. Where are you settling?"</p><p>Amy glanced briefly at Dorothy. "I don't want to say in mixed company. We can meet here though. Whenever you'd like."</p><p>Ange turned to Dorothy. "If you have no objections? I should like to visit tomorrow."</p><p>"Fine by me," Dorothy said. Ignoring a funny feeling growing in her gut.</p><p>"Then it's settled," Amy said happily.</p><p>Ange and Amy shared another quick kiss, before Amy broke away. "Tomorrow morning!"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Amy?"</p><p>They were rising up through the fog layer.</p><p>Ange glanced at her, but said nothing.</p><p>"She looked familiar."</p><p>"You have never met her," Ange said casually.</p><p>"Yeah, but ... I swear I've seen her somewhere."</p><p>"I doubt that."</p><p>"No, I'm pretty sure I have. A photograph maybe?"</p><p>"I suppose it isn't impossible."</p><p>Dorothy decided not to press the matter, even if it bothered her for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was dark, a heavy curtain over the only window. A threadbare mattress, repaired with multiple patches of mismatched cloth, lay in the middle.</p><p>Amy lay on her back, her human eye closed. Ange lay on her side, her cheek resting on Amy's left thigh.</p><p>Their eyes and the network of thin lines running along their skin pulsed with a subtle, green glow.</p><p>"I miss you." Amy hadn't said this in words. Rather, she traced a pattern on Ange's bare hip, breathed a quiet syllable, made subtle motion with the leg Ange rested on. And there was something else, harder to explain to someone that hadn't the power: a faint change in the energy radiating out of her body, too faint to detect except by direct skin contact, and even then only by someone who knew what the sensation was.</p><p>"I miss you as well," Ange answered in the same manner.</p><p>"How long will you stay?"</p><p>"Two days."</p><p>Amy pouted.</p><p>Ange sighed aloud, and sat up slowly. She looked down at Amy, who had opened her eye to gaze back up at her.</p><p>Ange placed her hand on Amy's belly. "I am sorry. I did tell Dorothy I would return. And I must continue to search."</p><p>"Yes." Amy still pouted.</p><p>"You are jealous."</p><p>"Of your Princess, yes."</p><p>"You knew when we met that I was looking for her."</p><p>"Yes. It sill hurts sometimes. Knowing who has your heart. Knowing what you have done. And are willing to do."</p><p>Amy's hand was on Ange's chest, above where her heart beat, a steady beat synchronous with the pulsing glow of both their bodies. Of Amy's heart as well.</p><p>Ange traced a pattern on Amy's belly. Amy's pout vanished, replaced by a smile and thin giggle.</p><p>Ange, grinning, leaned down and pressed her lips to Amy's.</p><p> </p><p>Dorothy had plenty to keep herself busy with over those two days. She had whisky and food to buy for the pub, bartenders and cooks to supervise, and her stable of girls to watch out for. She threw herself into it, annoying the cooks and one or two of her girls in the process.</p><p>Ange's return wasn't particularly special either. In the afternoon of the agreed-upon day, she entered by the private back entrance, took a hot bath in Dorothy's private washroom, and sat down beside Dorothy at a table in the pub.</p><p>"Hey there," Dorothy said casually. Since Ange hadn't made a special point, Dorothy didn't either.</p><p>"Is everything going well?"</p><p>"Sure, sure. Eager to get back to exploring?"</p><p>"We can wait a day or two, if you would like."</p><p>"Up to you," Dorothy said with a shrug.</p><p>Ange's face had no particular expression. Her dark glasses covered her eyes, not that they were expressive these days anyway. "We will wait a couple of days then."</p><p>"And Amy?"</p><p>"I promised to visit her again when I could."</p><p>Dorothy nodded slowly. "I feel like we need to talk."</p><p>"In private, I would assume?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>They retired to Dorothy's private suite, and to her bedroom. Cozy and intimate, after a few moments of holding and kissing, Dorothy sighed.</p><p>"Amy? You are in love with her."</p><p>"Love is not the right word to use."</p><p>"What is then?"</p><p>"I am uncertain. We have a deep and intimate connection. It is not love, as it is not emotional."</p><p>"I don't get it."</p><p>"I know. It is difficult to explain to someone who has not changed."</p><p>"Okay, you and me then. What are we?"</p><p>"Friends."</p><p>"Who fuck."</p><p>This drew a thin laugh from Ange. "Apparently."</p><p>Dorothy shrugged. "Friends with benefits, then."</p><p>"Hm. What an interesting phrase."</p><p>"It's making the rounds. You know how it is, words are used in new ways?"</p><p>"Of course. Amy and I are not that. I cannot say if our relationship is friendship. We are not romantic with one another."</p><p>"You kiss."</p><p>"As do we. Intimacy is not the same thing as romance."</p><p>"Okay. I'm with you so far."</p><p>"Now, with those of us who have changed, there is an additional element. We do, at times, develop a deeper connection with others like us. When we are in physical contact, our bodies synchronize."</p><p>Dorothy traced one of the thin green lines on Ange's body.</p><p>"Yes, it is related to the Cavorite that we have merged with. I cannot explain it better. We, those of us who are connected in that manner, can feel and sense subtle changes in each other. It allows a form of communication that, to you, might seem like mind reading."</p><p>"Huh. And your 'lovers' are all like this?"</p><p>"Not all. Amy is. A handful of others are. I have found comfort in the arms of another unchanged beside you. Obviously we did not share this bond."</p><p>"Yeah," Dorothy sighed.</p><p>"And some dozens of other changed that I have felt this connection with have not become lovers."</p><p>"Hm. And this is with any random changed person?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Men?" Dorothy asked, with a sly grin.</p><p>Ange's cheeks turned pink. "Once."</p><p>"Oh?" Dorothy's grin widened.</p><p>"It was one of the most profoundly sad experiences of my life."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I could not offer him the intimacy that he desired. He understood this without needing to ask, even as I understood his desire without him needing to ask for it."</p><p>"Oh. I guess that doesn't make sense to me. I mean, if I had a connection like that to someone, guy, girl, or otherwise ... I mean, if you have that kind of connection the sex must be great."</p><p>Ange's cheeks reddened. "Welll, yes. There is more to it than that, however. This intimacy is not romantic. I do not fall in love with those I connect with."</p><p>"So, not love, not friendship."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Dorothy sighed again. "Does that make it easier or harder?"</p><p>"To deal with being apart from Princess? Yes. Easier some days, harder others."</p><p> </p><p>"There will be greater danger today," Ange said. "I have not explored this section of the ruins. There may be settlers, or lawless marauders. Or feral monsters."</p><p>"Monsters?" Dorothy didn't look or sound concerned, though the faceplate of her suit, reflecting a greenish light, didn't let Ange get a good look at her face.</p><p>"Originally human or animal, the change damaged their mind. Drove them mad, or worse. They are rare, and most of the time will avoid us. Like wild animals, they prey on the sick and weak. Unless you become injured, there is very little chance that you will be attacked."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"But there is always a danger."</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>Ange reached out, and as before Dorothy took it firmly. They stepped out into the open air, and began floating down.</p><p>Dorothy saw a pair of figures on the walkway beneath West London. Both wore suits similar to Dorothy's, though in place of field generators, they had various tools hanging from belts and harnesses.</p><p>Both seemed to glance in their direction, but neither one did anything.</p><p>Dorothy glanced at Ange, but she also seemed unconcerned.</p><p> </p><p>There was less open space here. Dorothy couldn't get a good read on what part of London this was. Or used to be. Mostly, what were formerly streets and alleys were now choked with piles of concrete and brick rubble.</p><p>They once passed a narrow column of space in which boulder-sized chunks bobbed randomly like bubbles in seltzer water.</p><p>Periodically, Ange stopped at a ruin that roughly matched the description of a room, and they searched for clues, remains, objects ... anything useful or valuable.</p><p>Hours passed. Dorothy grew hungry and tired. And bored, if she was being honest. It was slow going, but it wasn't that different from walking down Main Street in West London.</p><p>"Say partner?"</p><p>Ange glanced in her direction.</p><p>"Any chance we can stop for a bit? My feet are killing me."</p><p>Ange glanced up into the sky. There was a clear patch, though the far-distant sky looked a sickly green.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, I believe we can stop for a time. You are hungry."</p><p>"Little bit."</p><p>Ange found a mostly-clear spot for them to sit, and Dorothy sighed.</p><p>"I really hoped I'd never have to use this, but .…"</p><p>"Need help?"</p><p>"No, I got it."</p><p>Ange watched as Dorothy opened a small flap on the side of her hood. She fiddled with a lever, which unfolded a plastic tube and maneuvered it to her lips. She took it in her mouth, then twisted the lever. A thin, brownish fluid flowed down the tube.</p><p>Dorothy drank down as much as she could stomach.</p><p>"Christ that's vile. I'd almost prefer starving."</p><p>"You must keep up your strength."</p><p>"You try this crap sometime."</p><p>"I have," Ange said without inflection. "While it is somewhat unpleasant, it is in fact far preferable to starvation."</p><p>"I didn't think you needed a survival suit."</p><p>"Remember what Amy said? Down here, looting the bodies of the dead is common practice. Nutrient fluid is a valuable prize."</p><p>"You want the rest of mine, then?"</p><p>A thin smile crossed Ange's lips. "I shall pass, though I do thank you for the offer."</p><p> </p><p>After "lunch," during which Ange didn't eat or drink anything, they started moving again. It didn't take very long for them to reach another ruin to explore.</p><p>There were a pair of automatic pistols, though they had become fouled with rust and corrosion. There were a dozen bullets between the magazines, however, and Ange collected them.</p><p>As she did so, Dorothy slowly picked through the piles of rubble. She found a few useless trinkets at first. Then something glimmered in the faint light.</p><p>"Think I found something," Dorothy said.</p><p>"What?" Ange turned and started in her direction.</p><p>"Something metal."</p><p>They moved a chunk of rubble, revealing a twisted, rusted bit of steel. Though it was deformed from unknown years lying in place, it was just barely recognizable.</p><p>"Is ... is that?" Dorothy said, voice trembling slightly.</p><p>"A katana," Ange answered, grim.</p><p>They glanced at one another, then turned back to the rubble, clearing it away as completely as they could.</p><p>In addition to the damaged sword, they discovered a half of a shattered jaw, and a collection of bones and bone fragments.</p><p>They both came to a shared conclusion, though they didn't voice it aloud. Instead, they dug a shallow grave in a plot of soil just outside. They deposited all that they found, including the ruined katana, and covered it over with dirt and piles of rubble. Afterwards, they stood in meditation for a long, silent, moment.</p><p>Then, with nothing else to do, they turned and moved on.</p><p> </p><p>They had been exploring for several hours. Ange had a pouch full of odd bullets and shotgun shells, which didn't fit her gun or Dorothy's, but would be useful as trade items. Dorothy had found a teacup somehow in pristine shape, and Ange hadn't disputed her claim on it.</p><p>"Is it always like this?"</p><p>Ange glanced at her. "Like what?"</p><p>"Disappointing. Scooping up trinkets out of the wreckage."</p><p>Ange nodded. "Most of the time. Sometimes you find evidence of something else happening, like when we ...."</p><p>Dorothy winced. "Ah. Yeah. But mostly it's ... boring?"</p><p>"Indeed, that is the very word for it."</p><p>Boredom was dispelled in an instant by a piercing scream.</p><p>Dorothy looked to Ange for guidance, but she was already in motion, her gun in hand. Dorothy drew her own revolver.</p><p>"Spoke too soon," she grumbled.</p><p>Gunshots rang out. It didn't take long for the two to find the source. A small cluster of people were holed up in a ruin, four or six men and women firing guns of various kinds at a group of a dozen, or more, figures.</p><p>They weren't consistent in appearance, though all were roughly human in shape. Some had pale white skin with spiderweb-thin green veins, some had nearly uniform green skin with apparently random glowing patches. All had lidless eyes that glowed and pulsated with green energy.</p><p>Ange opened fire. A green-skinned creature crumpled to the ground, a greenish mist issuing from the wound.</p><p>Dorothy didn't ask questions: her own gun went off, sending a solid slug clean through a pale creature, and into the thing behind it. Both fell to the ground with high-pitched wails of pain.</p><p>The armed people increased their rate of fire. Taken on the flank, with stiff resistance ahead, the monstrous beings fled, leaving behind their wounded.</p><p>A woman with stringy, grey hair and skin a patchwork of brown and dark green motioned to her companions, who cautiously moved out among the wounded creatures. They placed the barrels of their guns against the creatures' heads, and fired shots into them.</p><p>As the executions proceeded, the woman moved slowly to Ange and Dorothy. She kept her gun, a rifle of some kind, aimed at them.</p><p>"Thanks for your help," she said in accented English.</p><p>"Of course," Ange answered evenly.</p><p>The woman looked at Dorothy. "Not often one of you helps us."</p><p>"No reason not to," she replied, trying to sound casual.</p><p>The woman nodded, lowered her rifle, then turned back to Ange. "You the one looking for that princess?"</p><p>Dorothy glanced at Ange in surprise.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>The battlefield mop-up had completed, and the armed people had returned to the ruin. A group of a dozen children and two elderly people, as well as a young man missing both hands, peeked out.</p><p>"It's safe," the old woman called out. Then, to Ange and Dorothy, she asked, "You two need any help?"</p><p>"We require nothing," Ange replied.</p><p>The woman nodded. "Then, I thank you again. Luck be yours."</p><p>"And yours as well."</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes after they left the site of the battle, Dorothy asked, "Is that a regular occurrence?"</p><p>"Those were ferals. They rarely attack in packs like that, but it does happen."</p><p>"And the survivors .…"</p><p>"Won't poke their heads up for a few days."</p><p>"I suppose it's normal to just shoot 'em like that, even when down."</p><p>"Yes. There has been some talk of attempting to save ferals. I won't speak out against the effort. With that said, very few of us down here have the means to contain a feral long enough to make the attempt. Certainly, that group hadn't. Putting them out of their misery is merciful, compared to letting them suffer and bleed. And, just possibly, to be eaten alive by another feral after everyone healthy leaves."</p><p>"Brutal."</p><p>"Very."</p><p> </p><p>They stopped a second time a few hours later. Dorothy was exhausted, and still had nothing more than a teacup to show for her efforts. "Time to head home?"</p><p>"Yes, I do think that .…"</p><p>Before she could complete the thought, there was a sound like concrete being ripped apart. In the sky above them, a chunk of city wobbled unsteadily. A broken anchor-chain trailed behind, and water and vapor spilled out of shattered pipes.</p><p>Something fell out of a window, and it took a second for Dorothy to realize that it was a human shape.</p><p>Ange reached out a hand toward Dorothy, who took it without hesitation. A warm, greenish glow surrounded both, and they shot up into the air. Tense seconds passed. They could hear the screams and sobs of a young girl as they approached the figure. Her eyes were wide with terror and shock, and she wore no protection of any kind. No suit, no field generator, no gas mask.</p><p>Abruptly, the three stopped in mid-air. Ange's eyes were glowing very brightly, pulsing with effort. She reached toward the girl, and despite obvious terror, she grabbed Ange's hand.</p><p>The three started to rise toward the ruined chunk of city. Before they could reach it, two figures floated over toward them. Both wore red suits similar to Dorothy's, but had heavy packs on their backs that glowed with a thin yellow light.</p><p>"We'll take it from here," one announced, reaching out for the girl.</p><p>Ange hesitated for a moment, before nodding and letting the man take the girl's hand. She scrambled into his grasp, though she looked back at Ange.</p><p>"Um. Thank you!"</p><p>Ange nodded at her once, then the man floated up into the sky.</p><p>"You want to help, follow me," the other said.</p><p>"Of course." Ange followed her up to the chunk of city.</p><p>"Two dozen people trapped, we think. The Charlotte's expected to arrive in a few to rescue them."</p><p>"Charlotte?" Dorothy asked in surprise.</p><p>"No time for chit-chat. Make sure no one else falls."</p><p>"Right," Dorothy nodded.</p><p>They reached the floating island. Dorothy let go of Ange's hand, making sure her field generator was on full strength. It helped counter the contradictory gravitational forces, and allowed her to scramble up the side of a building to the window the girl had fallen from. It was shattered, and beyond she saw three people huddled together with looks of terror on their faces.</p><p>"We're here to help," she called out.</p><p>"Sally?" asked a young woman. Her voice was frantic, near-hysterical. "Where's Sally? Is she ....?"</p><p>"We caught her," Dorothy said simply.</p><p>"Thank Christ," said a young man.</p><p>The third person, a girl who looked a few years older than the one they had saved, managed a very thin smile. "Thanks."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>She wasn't quite certain what else to do. If the island they were on took a sudden tilt, any of these people could tumble out the window next. Never mind that they were without any semblance of survival gear. At this altitude, short exposure would likely not be harmful, but ....</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by another red-suited man floating down toward her.</p><p>"Three survivors in here," Dorothy called out."</p><p>"Right." He gestured, and a vehicle that looked like a car without wheels floated down toward them. A hatch in the side opened, and another two red-suited people came out.</p><p>Dorothy, deciding her presence wasn't needed any longer, turned and walked off to see if she could help anywhere else.</p><p>She didn't get more than a few yards before a second flying car floated down in front of her.</p><p>Dorothy took a deep breath, bracing for what she feared was some kind of hostile reaction.</p><p>The hatch opened, and a petite figure scrambled out. She wore a full-face gas-mask and a hood. Her suit didn't look as sturdy as Dorothy's, but covered her except for her right arm, which was instead covered in a metal framework.</p><p>No. Dorothy realized that her right arm was mechanical, ametal frame over sturdy cables that ran down from her shoulder to her hand.</p><p>"Dorothy?"</p><p>She nearly collapsed. "Beato?"</p><p>The next thing she knew, the girl's arms were around her waist, squeezing tight.</p><p>"Christ, I missed you," Beatrice whispered.</p><p>"Yeah," Dorothy said, still shocked. She put her arms around the younger girl. "I ... I missed you too."</p><p>Beatrice pulled away from her, and Dorothy could see, even through the faceplate, that her cheeks were wet. "I was certain you were gone forever."</p><p>"What are you doing here anyway?"</p><p>Beatrice laughed. "Oh yeah. My job. Come on, you can help."</p><p>Dorothy, numb, followed Beatrice into the car. There was another red-suited person in the rear compartment, and a young woman with close-cropped hair in a white jumpsuit was in the front at the controls.</p><p>The hatch closed behind them, and the car rose into the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dorothy sat at a table in the mess hall of the AS Charlotte, a slightly battered but still serviceable Royal Air Navy airship from before the cataclysm.</p>
<p>She sipped at a porcelain mug of black tea, the crumbs of an eaten sandwich on the plate, and tabletop, in front of her.</p>
<p>It had been a long, tiring day even before they had helped rescue those people, and now Dorothy was, putting it simply, too exhausted to sleep.</p>
<p>A door opened, and Dorothy glanced up to see Ange enter. She still wore her leotard, without her hat or dark glasses.</p>
<p>"Hey partner," Dorothy said, raising her mug. Dorothy was in the thin union suit that served as underclothes for the heavier survival suit.</p>
<p>Ange nodded, walking past her toward the counter at one end of the room. A single airman, with a white apron over his service uniform, nodded at her as she approached.</p>
<p>"Ma'am. What can I get for you?"</p>
<p>Ange studied the menu, written on a chalkboard behind the counter.</p>
<p>"Tea. Black. No sugar nor milk. And one beef sandwich."</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am, it'll be just a few minutes."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>Dorothy had been watching over her shoulder. If the airman had cared about Ange's eyes or the glowing lines over her legs, he hadn't been obvious about it.</p>
<p>Ange chose to wait at the counter until the airman came back with her tea and food, then she walked over to Dorothy and sat down on the opposite side of the table.</p>
<p>"Hell of a day," Dorothy said.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Dorothy watched Ange sip her tea.</p>
<p>"Real stuff. First time I've had any in years."</p>
<p>Ange nodded without responding.</p>
<p>"So, you see Beato?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I pointed you out to her, in fact."</p>
<p>"Wondered how she recognized me in that getup."</p>
<p>Ange took a bite of her sandwich. "Real beef as well."</p>
<p>"Yeah. They still have cows up in the north."</p>
<p>Ange made a non-committal sound in response, and focused on eating.</p>
<p>"So, what do you think ...."</p>
<p>Dorothy was interrupted by the door opening, and both she and Ange looked up, as Beatrice entered.</p>
<p>She wore khaki cargo shorts, leather boots, and a surprisingly thin white sleeveless top. Her left leg, like her right arm, was mechanical. The right side of her head was shaved clean, and a pair of small metal ports were embedded just above her right ear. Her left side was done up in a bun, exactly like her old style. She made no effort to cover the metal band around her neck, or the hatch over her throat.</p>
<p>"Don't stop talking on my account," she said with tired amusement.</p>
<p>"You gonna sit with us?" Dorothy asked.</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>Dorothy nodded, and Ange turned back to her sandwich.</p>
<p>Beatrice walked over to the counter.</p>
<p>"Usual, ma'am?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>The airman ducked away, and Beatrice turned to look at her two old friends. Dorothy glanced over at her, with a thin smile. Beatrice returned the smile, tired though it was.</p>
<p>After a moment, the airman came back with a tray, on which sat two steaming mugs.</p>
<p>Beatrice took the tray, walked over, and sat next to Dorothy.</p>
<p>"Should try the mushroom stew," Beatrice said, raising one of the mugs. "Good stuff."</p>
<p>"I shall remember that for next time," Ange replied without apparent sarcasm.</p>
<p>Beatrice nodded, and sipped first her stew, then from the other mug which held black tea.</p>
<p>"So," Dorothy began.</p>
<p>Beatrice looked at her with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>"How'd you come to be in an airship?"</p>
<p>Beatrice nodded. "Sure, you're curious. Makes sense. Well, honestly it's a bit fuzzy. I mean, I know we had a mission. And that we failed."</p>
<p>Dorothy's expression darkened, but Ange didn't react.</p>
<p>"I woke up, after who knows how long, in this ship's infirmary. My arm and leg were gone, the other leg so broken and twisted I thought I was gonna lose it too."</p>
<p>"Someone put you back together," Dorothy remarked.</p>
<p>"Dr. Hobart. Who was, as it happened, an old acquaintance of my father. Well, it's more accurate to say that he helped. I, and some of the other engineers on this ship, designed the limbs."</p>
<p>"They are quite expertly done," Ange said.</p>
<p>Beatrice raised her right hand, flexing the fingers then clenching them into a fist. "Thanks. It's mostly my work, if I can brag. I learned far more from my father than I ought. At least, I think so sometimes."</p>
<p>"I guess you decided to stay on in gratitude?" Dorothy asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Beatrice sighed. "Not much else for me to do really. They were critically short on crew, and jumped at the chance to have me. A few months later, the chief engineer died and the others nominated me to be his replacement."</p>
<p>"Wow. Impressive."</p>
<p>Beatrice shrugged. "I guess. Anyway, that's been my life since."</p>
<p>"And those flying cars?" Dorothy asked.</p>
<p>"Also my design. Well, actually I can't take all the credit. See, not much Cavorite left in the world."</p>
<p>"Not in a usable form anyway," Ange noted.</p>
<p>Beatrice nodded in her direction. "So, we had to improvise. Worked on a way to refine Cavorite to get more use out of it. I had a brainstorm, but didn't have the physics to make it work. But fortunately, Dr. von Schlauss was around. Rescued him a bit after I got started. He took my idea, combined it with some of the work he did for the old Prussian Empire, and we made Beatite.</p>
<p>Dorothy giggled, and Beatrice glared at her. "It is a high honor to me, which Herr von Schlauss himself proposed."</p>
<p>"Sorry," Dorothy said with a grin.</p>
<p>"Anyway," Beatrice continued, still bristling, "the Charlotte, the cars, and the flight packs all use Beatite as their core. It's about ten times more efficient than Cavorite, but not as good. The Charlotte's altitude and speed are much less than they used to be. And of course, we can’t make anything anywhere as small as a C-ball. Hence the flight packs."</p>
<p>"So what do you all do now anyway?"</p>
<p>"We're based off the city of Newberry."</p>
<p>"Never heard of it," Dorothy said.</p>
<p>"Neither have I," Ange admitted.</p>
<p>"We try to stay out of notice. That said, we have the biggest fleet in the North Sea, so you've probably eaten our fish."</p>
<p>"Wouldn't surprise me," Dorothy said. "I'm in West London."</p>
<p>Beatrice nodded. "Yeah, they buy from us."</p>
<p>"And that city we helped today?" Ange asked.</p>
<p>Beatrice sighed. "Essex. We were there making a delivery, when there was a gravity storm. Shook the city up, started a fire, and broke off that part. Our aircars are faster than anything Essex has, so we went out to save 'em. Thanks for your help by the way. We did rescue everyone safely."</p>
<p>"Thanks are not needed, "Ange said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we wouldn't exactly refuse to help."</p>
<p>"Thanks <em>are</em> needed," Beatrice repeated. "Too many people care fuck-all for others these days."</p>
<p>Dorothy was slightly taken aback by Beatrice's language, but said nothing.</p>
<p>"So," Beatrice said with a shrug. "We're sailing back to Essex with the survivors. Then returning to Newberry. You two have any plans?"</p>
<p>"None," Ange said.</p>
<p>"I'm good for a few days. I own a place in West London, but my manager's got things in hand."</p>
<p>Beatrice nodded. "I'll have a few days when we get back home. I'd appreciate it if you'd stay for a while."</p>
<p>"It would be a pleasure," Ange replied, cracking a thin smile for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In sharp contrast to the cities Dorothy and Ange knew, Newberry floated not on unstable gravitic currents in the atmosphere, but on the calm waters of what once was Norfolk.</p>
<p>As the Charlotte approached the city's mooring mast, Dorothy and Ange could see that it was an artificial island, built up from scavenged rubble, including bits of ship hulls. The north and east sides were built up as a harbor, with numerous boats and ships docked or putting out to sea. The western and southern sides bustled with numerous cranes and scaffolding, in what looked like an endless effort to expand.</p>
<p>Beatrice had told them they hadn't any need of protective gear, so they waited in the observation deck, watching as the ship slowly approached the city. Borrowed luggage held their gear and weapons.</p>
<p>Just before they docked, Beatrice joined them. She had changed into a sharp, fitted dark blue uniform that looked like the officer's formal kit from the old Royal Air Fleet.</p>
<p>Dorothy whistled, and nodded. "Nice."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Beatrice replied, with a thin smile but no apparent discomfort.</p>
<p>"So, this was formerly a military airship?" Ange asked.</p>
<p>"She was airborne when the catastrophe hit, going from a repair airfield to her permanent base. Managed to stay in the air, and even though she had only a skeleton crew, the captain decided to go to London, help out where he could. Saved me, saved who knows how many others."</p>
<p>"Anyone else we know?" Dorothy asked.</p>
<p>Beatrice sighed. "No."</p>
<p>Before she could say more, the airship made contact with the mooring tower, and a sharp whistling sounded.</p>
<p>"That's us."</p>
<p>There was a brief ceremony where the captain, a grizzled-looking man with close-cropped white hair and a toothbrush mustache, formally dismissed the crew, then Beatrice joined back up with Ange and Dorothy. They took one of several lifts down, and exited at the base of the tower. The air was fresh and salty, and Dorothy breathed it in with a happy sigh.</p>
<p>Beatrice grinned at her. "It's something, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. How d'you manage to keep it safe?"</p>
<p>As they spoke, other members of the crew went off in small groups, or met up with family or loved ones who were waiting for their return.</p>
<p>"We don't," Beatrice said. "We settled here <em>because</em> it's safe."</p>
<p>"Huh."</p>
<p>Ange glanced at a small group of people still waiting to meet someone. She noted that Beatrice wasn't moving in their direction. Rather, she led them away from the tower, into the streets of the city.</p>
<p>Everything was solid here. The streets were smooth concrete, though Ange only saw one vehicle: A steam-powered lorry that was carrying several wooden crates that had apparently been just unloaded from the Charlotte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't take long to reach Beatrice's house. It was a narrow, three-story building that reminded Ange of the old townhouses of London. Inside, it was like a cramped, abbreviated version of one: The ground floor consisted of an entry hall and washroom, with a kitchen, larder, and dining room on the second. The third floor had the most variety, with a living room, bathroom, and two rather nice bedrooms.</p>
<p>"I don't have too many guests, so sorry if it isn't in the nicest of shape."</p>
<p>"It's fine," Dorothy said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Yes," Ange said. "It is more than enough. It is worth it to just see you again."</p>
<p>Beatrice smiled. "Thanks. I ... I missed you guys. I mean, we didn't always get along but ...."</p>
<p>Her words trailed off, and the three shared a tight embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Help yourself to whatever’s in the closet. Might even be something that fits,” Beatrice had said. "I'm going to change into something a little more comfortable. When you're done feel free to get something to drink."</p>
<p>Sure enough, the spare room’s closet had a collection of odd clothing in various sizes and styles. Beatrice hadn’t been keen to explain why, so neither Dorothy nor Ange asked.</p>
<p>Dorothy found a cute little black skirt, and matched it with a white, long-sleeved blouse. Ange chose a light blue, knee-length dress, also with long sleeves.</p>
<p>When they opened the liquor cabinet in the living room, they found several bottles of the same whisky Dorothy bought for her pub, and a dozen more green glass bottles of what was labeled "Newberry Pale Ale."</p>
<p>They sat side by side on a sofa, sipping from bottles. They hadn't said anything substantial to each other, nothing more than asking each other if their outfits seemed suitable.</p>
<p>So when the door to Beatrice's bedroom opened, both turned to look.</p>
<p>She wore a green, sleeveless dress that was much lower-cut than either Dorothy or Ange would've expected, highlighting a surprising amount of cleavage. It reached down to her mid-thighs, and as before she made no effort to conceal her mechanical parts. Her hair was worn loose, draped over her left shoulder.</p>
<p>Dorothy whistled again. "Beato, when did you get so hot?"</p>
<p>Beatrice grinned and sauntered over to the liquor cabinet. "When I grew up," she replied saucily.</p>
<p>Dorothy laughed, and even Ange smiled.</p>
<p>Beatrice took an ale, and sat in a chair across from the other two, demurely crossing her mechanical leg over her natural one. "So," she began.</p>
<p>"I'm guessing you have plans for us?" Dorothy said.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't have any food. Only buy enough to keep me going while I'm here, right? So I was gonna treat you to a nice restaurant I know. Then tomorrow we can go shopping."</p>
<p>"Sounds pleasant," Ange answered.</p>
<p>Beatrice nodded, and sipped her ale. "I wanted to look nice for that. By the way, you both look good."</p>
<p>"Thanks. We do try," Dorothy said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Beatrice finished her bottle, and set it on the table. "Well, shall we?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The evening was just a touch chilly, but not enough to keep the three indoors. They had eaten a nice dinner (though Dorothy thought the place had a few too many fish entrées) then returned to Beatrice’s home. They stood on the third floor balcony, holding bottles of ale.</p>
<p>The moonless night was scattered with stars, spread across the sea and the sky. An endless expanse of darkness stretching north, to infinity. In the sea, some of the stars moved slowly, as they were lanterns or beacons on ships sailing in or out of harbor.</p>
<p>Dorothy leaned over the iron railing. "So," she began.</p>
<p>Beatrice sipped from her bottle of ale. Her back rested against the railing. She glanced at Dorothy who stood beside her.</p>
<p>"Can't help but notice you got a nice big house. Nice big bed in a nice big bedroom. And yet, you seem to live alone."</p>
<p>Ange, saying nothing, shook her head slowly, and took a long drink.</p>
<p>"Yes," Beatrice nodded. She shifted her weight, resting the heel of her natural foot against the iron railing. "Yes, I live alone. I'm not lonely though."</p>
<p>Dorothy turned to face her. "Alone but not lonely? I have heard that before, you know."</p>
<p>"I mean it though. I have dated a few girls here in town. Nothing long-term, because I'm away most of the time. We are rather strongly discouraged from any kind of romantic or sexual relations with other members of the crew. That doesn't bother me though, as most of them are men. I’ve had a fling or two in Essex, a few in Canterbury. And ... well, there's a girl I am sweet on in New Yorkshire."</p>
<p>Dorothy grinned.</p>
<p>"Sweet on?" Ange asked, turning to look at Beatrice.</p>
<p>Beatrice sighed and turned, leaning over the railing. "Yeah. She's pretty and nice, interesting to talk to, great dancer. But, she likes her job. And, I'm not quite ready to retire from the service."</p>
<p>Dorothy chuckled. "The service? Sounds serious."</p>
<p>"It is. I enjoy the job. I enjoy the chance to make life better for people, even if it's just helping to deliver stuff from place to place."</p>
<p>"I do understand that," Ange put in, gesturing with her bottle. "But that does mean that you are apart from her."</p>
<p>"Sure. And maybe one day, I'll move up there with her. Time will tell, right?"</p>
<p>"Do you have time?" Dorothy asked, quietly.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Yeah, I have time. Even if things don't work out with her, I have time."</p>
<p>Dorothy shrugged, and stood up. She drained her bottle, and started walking inside. "I'm chilly."</p>
<p>Beatrice sighed. "Ange? You staying out here?"</p>
<p>"I am not cold, but I don't mind going inside."</p>
<p>Beatrice pushed off from the railing and grunted. "Alright then. I'll pour up some of the stronger stuff."</p>
<p>Ange was the last to go in, and closed the sliding glass door behind her. She sat down on the sofa next to Dorothy, and watched as Beatrice uncapped one of the bottles of whisky. She poured out three tall glasses, setting two on the table, and taking the other with her to the seat she had sat on before.</p>
<p>"Well. To reunions," she said holding her glass up.</p>
<p>"Cheers," Dorothy and Ange replied, as all three tapped their glasses together.</p>
<p>They drank in silence for a moment.</p>
<p>"You know, you two could move here. I don't know if you noticed, but we don't mind fused folks."</p>
<p>"Thanks, but I can't leave my girls," Dorothy said. "Brothel or no, I do have responsibilities in West London."</p>
<p>"It is a tempting offer," Ange admitted. "It would be nice to not have to hide behind long pants and dark glasses. And yet, I cannot settle down."</p>
<p>"Searching for Charlotte?" Beatrice asked, drawing a look of surprise from Dorothy.</p>
<p>"Yes. I cannot rest until I find her, or know her fate."</p>
<p>"I understand. I felt guilty for a while that I wasn't searching for her. Then I realized, there wasn't much point. Oh, I don't blame you for searching, just ... I have a life that I've made. I have to move forward. I'd love to find her, but I can't pin any hopes on that. Can't let my life revolve around what was."</p>
<p>Ange nodded slowly.</p>
<p>"You could come with us," Dorothy suggested. "I mean, just a few times maybe."</p>
<p>"No thank you."</p>
<p>"Should you find her, by any chance, let her know that I am looking," Ange said quietly.</p>
<p>"Of course. If you promise to tell her where I am, should you find her first."</p>
<p>Ange nodded, and raised her glass. She and Beatrice tapped them together, then drank.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newberry was a peaceful city, an island of tranquility in a chaotic world. This was both its strength and its weakness.</p>
<p>Their second day, Ange and Dorothy followed Beatrice to a local grocer's. It almost felt normal, with a surprising variety of fish and vegetables, bread, and dairy goods. Fruits were notably absent.</p>
<p>"We trade with cities over in what used to be Europe," Beatrice explained, as they sat in the parlor sipping drinks after shopping.</p>
<p>"What's it like?" Dorothy asked.</p>
<p>Beatrice shrugged. "Depends where you're talking. Holland Settlement, for instance, is small and cramped, with no outside to speak about. For whatever reason, it's as dangerous there as over London. Rouen's a quiet settlement that focuses on sheep."</p>
<p>"You mean, Normandy?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. It's safe enough, which is why they can raise sheep, but they don't care much for outsiders or technology."</p>
<p>"I presume the Duke of Normandy is no longer there?" Ange asked.</p>
<p>"Rumor has it that he was in the Royal Palace when it got flattened. No one really mourns him."</p>
<p>"No surprise," Dorothy said with a grin.</p>
<p>Conversation trailed off for a while, before Beatrice yawned. "Sorry."</p>
<p>"Nah, you're fine. Is it always this ... lively?"</p>
<p>"Boring as hell, you mean? Yes."</p>
<p>A thin smile crossed Ange's lips. "Once, you complained about life being too exciting."</p>
<p>Beatrice laughed. "That is before you corrupted me, Ange."</p>
<p>Ange had the decency to look embarassed, while Dorothy laughed.</p>
<p>"I," she began.</p>
<p>Beatrice shook her head with a smile. "I tease, but only a little. No, this is why I stay on the Charlotte. I got hooked back when we were spies, however it might've seemed to you. I have another twenty, thirty, years of adventure left in me, then I'll stay where it's boring."</p>
<p>"If that gal in New Yorkshire doesn't hook you first?" Dorothy teased.</p>
<p>Beatrice nodded. "Right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several days passed with little else happening. They took a peaceful walk along the seafront, and went to nice restaurants, and drank whisky and ale. One day, Ange found an old lover of hers.The two of them spent a night together. Beatrice doesn't ask any questions, figuring their relationship is not her business.</p>
<p>One morning, the doorbell rang. Ange and Dorothy, curious, peered out as Beatrice took a message from a man in a light blue uniform, who saluted her and left.</p>
<p>"Orders," Beatrice explained as she opened a bottle of ale.</p>
<p>"So the holiday ends," Ange said quietly.</p>
<p>Dorothy and Ange both leaned over the chair, reading over Beatrice's shoulder, which the younger woman didn't complain about.</p>
<p>"Report tomorrow to the Charlotte, prepare to cast off for Canterbury."</p>
<p>"Canterbury, huh?" Dorothy frowned. "Not sure if that's somewhere we want to go."</p>
<p>"It is not," Ange replied.</p>
<p>"Who said you two were invited?" Beatrice said deadpan, glancing back at them.</p>
<p>"You will in a minute or two," Dorothy answered.</p>
<p>Beatrice grinned. "You're not wrong. As it happens, we're stopping by a city I've never heard of first. Place called Wembley. Delivery of fish and ale."</p>
<p>"Wembley? Never heard of it. How far from West London is it?" Dorothy asked.</p>
<p>"Pretty far. It's northeast of the old city."</p>
<p>"North <em>east</em>?"</p>
<p>Beatrice shrugged. "'Whoever named it must've had more nostalgia than sense. Anyway, you're welcome to come along."</p>
<p>"When do we leave?"</p>
<p>"Tomorrow morning, sharpish."</p>
<p>"Huh." Dorothy shrugged. "Partner?"</p>
<p>Ange nodded. "That would work. If we could be permitted, that is."</p>
<p>"Not a problem," Beatrice said with a nod. "I've some little influence on the Charlotte after all. Sorry I can't get you back to West London."</p>
<p>"It's fine," Ange said. "I know of a settlement near that general area. From there, it will be easy to return to West London."</p>
<p>"Oh," Beatrice turned to her. "You'll have to hide your ... features. Not too many places are as open as Newberry."</p>
<p>"I imagined that to be so."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wembley was notable mainly for a large metal sign announcing its name. Dorothy, at least, recognized it as having once adorned the tube station in Wembley Park. While there was likely a story behind that, the city didn't seem especially keen on sharing.</p>
<p>The mooring tower was short, and led directly to a large, enclosed market. The Charlotte's cargo, fish and ale, was unloaded directly to the shops from which they were sold.</p>
<p>Ange, Dorothy, and Beatrice exited into this marketplace wearing their protective suits, though with their masks off. Notices in the stairwell of the mooring tower informed visitors that the market was safe, though they'd need full protective gear elsewhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three were browsing through the market. There wasn't anything special, and they had planned to find a proper restaurant for supper. And, since the Charlotte was staying here overnight, a pub for drinks and a place to sleep.</p>
<p>Beatrice was the first to spot her, out of the corner of her eye: A petite young woman, about Beatrice's age, with black, shoulder length hair. There was something about her that made Beatrice turn with a gasp of surprise.</p>
<p>"What?" Dorothy asked.</p>
<p>"I," Beatrice began. She moved in the direction she saw the woman go, followed shortly by the others.</p>
<p>"You what?"</p>
<p>"Thought I saw someone."</p>
<p>Ange and Dorothy shared a glance, but didn't ask further questions, instead following Beatrice. Down a crowded aisle, and up to a stall laid out with fresh vegetables.</p>
<p>And the woman's profile made Dorothy gasp in surprise. "Chise?"</p>
<p>The woman jolted in alarm, and turned to the three.</p>
<p>She was obviously Japanese, with the right facial structure, right height. A wicked looking scar ran from her right temple down at a diagonal, under a patch covering her right eye, across the bridge of her nose, and ending just under her left eye. The index and middle fingers of her right hand were missing.</p>
<p>"Do I know you?" she asked. Her voice, though slightly raspy, was familiar.</p>
<p>Beatrice winced, and Ange glanced at Dorothy.</p>
<p>"Chise Todo? It's us. I mean ... Dorothy? Beatrice? Ange?"</p>
<p>Chise frowned. "I do apologize. I do not recognize you."</p>
<p>"We were friends before the cataclysm," Ange said evenly.</p>
<p>"I see," Chise said slowly. "Well, that may be true then. I do not remember those times."</p>
<p>Now Beatrice and Dorothy shared a look.</p>
<p>"Then we apologize for being forward," Ange said.</p>
<p>"No, not at all. Clearly, you know me. As I say, I know nothing of my life before now."</p>
<p>"What happened?" Beatrice whispered.</p>
<p>Chise sighed, and glanced at the paper sack she held in her left hand, then at the fresh vegetables laid out. "If you would like, you may accompany to my home. You are welcome to stay for supper, and we can discuss matters."</p>
<p>"If it isn't a bother," Ange said.</p>
<p>Chise gave them a thin smile. "Not at all."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They followed Chise in silence. She finished up her shopping, ending up with three paper bags full of groceries. She refused any help, and in the airlock placed the bags into an oversize backpack which she shrugged into with little difficulty.</p>
<p>If her memory had vanished, her easy grace and wiry strength hadn't.</p>
<p>It was a walk of about ten minutes through the city. As was typical, the place was cobbled together from rubble and ruined concrete, held in place by steel cables and frequent wooden foot bridges.</p>
<p>At last, they reached a townhouse. The airlock, while snug, allowed all four to change.</p>
<p>"Tadaima," Chise called out.</p>
<p>"Okaeri," called out a feminine voice.</p>
<p>A woman a year or two younger than Chise peeked out into the living room.</p>
<p>"Oh," she said with a smile. "I didn't know you were bringing home guests."</p>
<p>"Neither did I," Chise said with a matching smile.</p>
<p>The woman walked into the room. She had shoulder length brown hair and pale amber eyes.</p>
<p>"Sorry for intruding," Ange said quietly.</p>
<p>"It's no bother," the woman answered. "I'm Constance."</p>
<p>"Constance Todo," Chise clarified.</p>
<p>If any of the three were surprised, they didn't show it.</p>
<p>"Dorothy MacBean. This is Ange, this is Beatrice."</p>
<p>"They are friends from the old world," Chise explained.</p>
<p>"I see," Constance said slowly. "Well, you're welcome here. Supper will be ready in a few minutes. Oh, Lena's staying at her friends' home tonight."</p>
<p>Chise frowned. "Which friend?"</p>
<p>"Paulina?"</p>
<p>"Tsh. I am not entirely certain that I approve."</p>
<p>Constance's expression never changed. "She's perfectly fine, darling. Now, feel free to sit with your friends."</p>
<p>"Do you need any help?" Beatrice asked.</p>
<p>"No, I'm fine. "</p>
<p>"Would you care for a drink?" Chise asked.</p>
<p>"Whisky," Dorothy blurted out.</p>
<p>Chise nodded. "Alright. And you?"</p>
<p>"The same," Beatrice answered.</p>
<p>Ange nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As I said, I have no memory from before the cataclysm. I awoke in agony years ago, remembering only my name, and my cultural heritage. I was ... well, I was no longer in suitable shape to be a warrior."</p>
<p>"That can be fixed," Beatrice noted.</p>
<p>"Perhaps," Chise said. "Such a thing is well beyond my means."</p>
<p>"Maybe not. If you have a friend with connections .…"</p>
<p>"I thank you, but I shall pass, at least for the moment. I have survived, even thrived. The minor inconvenience is not worth the expense."</p>
<p>Beatrice shrugged, but dropped the topic.</p>
<p>"It did take time for me to reach this state," Chise continued. "I met Constance at a meeting of refugees. We fell in love, though that took time as well. When we .…"</p>
<p>Chise was interrupted by the inner airlock door opening. A young girl, likely no more than six or seven, entered. She had black hair pulled into a pony-tail, and eyes that were either pale blue or grey depending on just how the light struck them.</p>
<p>"Tadaima," the girl called out. "I'm home, Mum!"</p>
<p>Chise smiled. "Okaeri, Tamiko. How was your day today?"</p>
<p>The girl trotted over to Chise, wrapping her arms around her tightly. She then turned, with a wide and unabashed smile, to the others.</p>
<p>"Heya."</p>
<p>"These are ... friends of mine. Dorothy, Beatrice, and Ange. This is my daughter, Tamiko."</p>
<p>"Our daughter," Constance said from the hallway.</p>
<p>"Mamma!" Tamiko shouted, running over to her. Constance laughed, and leaned down to hug the girl.</p>
<p>Beatrice and Dorothy shared a look.</p>
<p>"She is a beautiful child," Ange said evenly.</p>
<p>"Thank you. She is our pride and joy."</p>
<p>Tamiko giggled, and ran back over to Chise, climbing up into her lap. Chise wrapped her arms around her waist, and snugged her close.</p>
<p>"Tami," Constance said in a just-slightly chiding tone. "You ought to let Mum talk with her friends."</p>
<p>Tamiko sighed, and pulled away from Chise. "Yes Mamma."</p>
<p>"Go wash up, and get ready for supper."</p>
<p>"Yes Mamma," the girl said again. She moved up the stairs, taking them three at a time. Constance and Chise both watched her, shaking their head.</p>
<p>"Where does she get all that energy?" Chise asked.</p>
<p>"Clearly from you, dearest," Constance said with a chuckle. She disappeared into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Daughter?" Beatrice asked quietly.</p>
<p>"Two, yes. Lena is Constance's child, Tamiko is mine."</p>
<p>There was an awkward moment of silence, before Dorothy smiled. "She really is pretty. Takes after her mum."</p>
<p>Chise smiled. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"So what do you do?" Beatrice asked.</p>
<p>Chise turned back to her, still smiling. "Well, you must understand that when I awoke I had no skills that were useful. I lacked the strength to use a sword, and my impaired vision prevented me from learning to use a bow or gun. I spent a considerable time learning what needed to be done in a city of this sort. Between my recovered strength and new-found knowledge, I was able to become what this city refers to as an engineer."</p>
<p>"Oh," Beatrice replied with a widening smile. "Me too. Though I'm actually an engineer on an airship."</p>
<p>Chise nodded. "I see. Hence, the reason that you are here. And you?"</p>
<p>Dorothy glanced at Ange.</p>
<p>"I am searching for another old friend that I lost in the cataclysm. Dorothy is helping me."</p>
<p>"I see," Chise said slowly. "Well, I wish you luck. So much was lost to the world."</p>
<p>"Indeed."</p>
<p>"Supper's ready," Constance called out.</p>
<p>A herd of Tamiko charged down the stairs.</p>
<p>"<em>Oi</em>!" Chise shouted.</p>
<p>Her daughter pulled up short, having the decency to look ashamed.</p>
<p>"Kindly walk down the stairs."</p>
<p>"Yes, Mum."</p>
<p>Chise shook her head, but couldn't keep a thin smile from her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, Ange, Dorothy, and Beatrice shared a guest room in the Todo house. It was a tight fit for three, though Ange and Dorothy had no problems sharing one bed.</p>
<p>"I suppose we ought to be thankful that she's alive," Beatrice said. She lay on her side, facing away from the other two.</p>
<p>"We," Dorothy began. She took a deep breath. "We'd found an old battered katana out there. And bones. We assumed ...."</p>
<p>Beatrice sighed quietly. "With what happened I assumed you were all gone."</p>
<p>Heavy silence descended on the three. They didn't say anything more.</p>
<p>Ange spent most of the night lying awake, pressed tightly against Dorothy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have been writing and rewriting this since October last year. Planned from the first, or at least since I decided to expand the story. Well, here it is. Dunno if I am entirely happy with it, but tired of it not being posted. I have one, maybe two, more chapters for this story, and hopefully it won't take another six months.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>